Let me show you
by ajah
Summary: For Sadness1986. Sequel to 'Can't Stop'. Matt Hardy needs to show his obsession what is on his mind. Rated M for non-con, language.


* * *

**For Sadness1986. I hope this is to your liking!

* * *

**I knock softly on your door, hear your light footsteps moving toward me. You open it without looking, figuring it must be one of your little friends…or him. But assumption has always been your downfall. Your assumptions of me have made you blind to what has been building for months now, blind to what you have been asking for. I watch your eyes roll as you realize it's me. You try to push the door closed but my arm prevents you from doing so. I shove it open, knocking you back, slamming it closed behind me. I see your features, laden with apprehension, as I twist the lock in place. Your back is to the wall as I advance on you, your scent filling my nose and making me crazy. 'Matt, you need to leave-' Your protests are cut off by my mouth on yours, your hands shoving uselessly at my wide shoulders. 'Shut up, baby,' I pant in your ear, and I know you can feel my need against your hip. 'I've missed you so much, please just let me have this.' My hands run over your smooth skin, under your shirt and up towards your chest. 'Just let me show you, I need to get this out, please.' My voice has a pleading quality to it that I am unused to. 'Matt, what are you talking about? You can't do this!' Your voice is angry, confused, and I know you are just trying to fuck with my head, playing your games just to get me harder. 'Don't fight this, honey. You've kept me waiting too long,' I push my fingers through your hair, pulling your head back and pressing my forehead to yours. 'I love you, you're all I think about, but you know that. You do it to me on purpose, the way you move whenever you know I'm watching. I can tell you want this.' I start pulling you to the bed, your struggling pointless, your words only driving me on. 'Matt, stop, I don't know what your talking about, I don't want this. I don't love you anymore-' My open palm is harsh against your soft face, silencing your mock pleas and filling your eyes with tears. Your knees buckle as they hit the edge of the bed and I am dropping my weight onto you, desperate for this, the familiar rush of your submission filling me with lust. My hands are holding your wrists above your head, the figment of you once again solid under my body, my knees pushing your legs apart. My mouth is on your neck, sucking and biting, hungry for the taste of your skin, craving the salty flavor on my tongue. You're whimpering, twisting your body. Fuck, I can't… I easily slide your arms under one strong hand, freeing my other to run roughly down your body. I move my fingertips up your thigh, under that short skirt. God knows who you planned on wearing it for. Not me, I know, but I changed that. I undo my belt, my fly, pushing my jeans down just enough to free my aching cock. I push your thong over, smiling down into your face as I take myself in my hand. Your beautiful eyes are closed, your mouth open, telling me no, don't, please. 'Baby, just relax,' I lean in close, kissing your eyelids faintly. 'I need this, it's all I've thought about since you left. You need to feel what I feel for you.' You cry out as I push my full length in without warning. 'Mmm, fuck, honey, feel that? That's what you do to me,' I watch your features, twisted with a pain that I know you want. I start thrusting deep and fast, feeling myself hit bottom, your ragged moans filling my ears like music. 'Oh, fuck, baby, I need you… how could you leave me like that? Everything I did for you. You wouldn't be where you are if I hadn't pushed you.' My fingers are squeezing your wrists as my need begins slipping into anger, no longer wanting to just fuck you but to possess you, control you. Oh, God, I can't fucking stop… I release my hold on you, the skin under my hands already showing bruises. Your fight is gone, you are mine to use however I want. I lay my hands flat above your shoulders, allowing me to push into you harder, rougher. You're almost sobbing now, your head rolling back and forth, my dominance over you is perfect. Just like it used to be, your will breaking under my pressure. Your own lust is showing itself against my stomach, wet against my burning skin, even as your lying mouth tells me no. 'I'm sick of you fucking with me, baby, I know you want this. So many times I've imagined this moment, fucking myself to the image of you, pretending my hand was actually yours. God, it was enough for awhile, until you started throwing yourself all over him,' I spit the last word into your face, hoping you feel my hatred and make it your own. 'You did it just to make me crazy. You knew I'd do this, I have to put you back in your place. You're mine, honey, you'll always be mine.' I'm slamming into you hard, my hips bruising your thighs, my thrusts brutal. 'Mmm, mine, baby,' I lick up the side of your neck, along your jaw line. 'Look at me,' I growl and your eyes open obediently, watching my face as I pound down between your legs, pushing all the way in and grinding my dick into you. Your moans become horse screams as I fuck you violently, needing to come but making myself wait, unwilling to let this end so soon. 'Fuck baby, that's it, cry for me. Take that cock, I know you want it. You want it to hurt, don't you, baby?' I pull back before plowing back into you, eliciting another choked plea to stop. 'I can't, baby,' I pant, feeling myself going over the edge. 'I can't stop…don't you see? You're mine, I can't stop, honey, I can't- uhhhh, fuucckkk!' I come with a deep growl, feeling my eyes glass over with pleasure as I stare down into your wet face. I can already feel my come leaking out around us as I drop to kiss the trail of tears off your reddened cheeks. 'Baby, I love you,' I whisper in your ear, your breathing hitched and hot against my neck. 'You won't leave me again…you're mine, honey, all mine.' My voice is soft, my hands stroking your lovely face, and I know that you will not stray again. **

* * *

I hope you enjoyed! I kept the original format, I like the mystery character. I love writing disturbed Matty and may continue this for pure dark smut purposes. Let me know what you guys think, I'll continue if anyone is interested. I may continue anyway, hell I'm interested. **


End file.
